This disclosure relates to a resonating cone transducer.
Electroacoustical transducers typically have a single radiating surface, called a cone, that is moved by a linear actuator to cause movement of air and thereby produce sounds. One or more electroacoustical transducers are generally assembled in a housing or mounted to a panel, such as a wall or an automobile door panel, to produce a loudspeaker.